


Claimed (SebastianXCiel)

by CielPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 0nehell0fabutler, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Phantomhive, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Yaoi, blackbutler, ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, cielxsebastian, knightatem, kuro - Freeform, kurooneshot, kuroshitsujioneshot, michaelis, onehellofabutler, tatem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is for a friend of mine from Tumblr who makes quite the Sebaciel prompts... I wanted to honor her amazingly wonderful idea, and turn it into an actual one-shot... a Smutty one-shot.<br/>I hope you appreciate my 8,000+ worded fic, and here's the prompt:</p>
<p>"Sebastian is a professor at some University, and Ciel is his student - but when they're both home, they're lovers. They decide to keep it a secret because Sebastian is afraid that people would start thinking that Ciel's perfect grades are because he's dating a professor, when honestly, it's all because of his own hard work. Bu hiding their relationship would be hard, especially if the older one is constantly being a horny bastard who can't control his libido; and the marks that are on Ciel's neck scream 'NOTICE ME' to everyone around him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed (SebastianXCiel)

Slender arms snaked around the waist of a tiny ashen-haired male, and pallid lips grazed across the small shoulder.

“You’re doing well; any teacher would think you hid the answer key in your pocket,” a deep voice purred into a cream-colored ear.

The teen turned in his seat, sapphire eyes glinting up into crimson ones. “For all they know, I am.” he purred back. He reached up, and dug his small fingers into ebony hair, tugging it down to crash his lips against his, prying his mouth open, and exploring the familiar cavern.

The older male purred in delight, scooting the dining chair out, and kneeling down before the teen, running his large hands down his thighs. The male had on a baggy black t-shirt, the hem of said t-shirt brushing his exposed thighs. It was safe to say that the ashen-haired male had stolen the shirt from the elder, clad only in boxers.

“Are you cheating?” the elder grumbled into the kiss.

“Mmm- for all you know.” the teen responded, smirk playing on his lips.

The man pulled back, eyebrow raised curiously, and massaging the exposed, supple thighs. “Yet, here you are solving content I haven’t even taught you in Trig yet with practiced ease. I haven’t even made an answer key- I just drew it up off the top of my head.”

The ashen-haired male grazed his thumb over the man’s chin, crinkling his nose cutely, and smiling. “Then, I guess, that makes me one hell of a genius... Professor.”

The older growled, pressing forward to lean into the boy’s chest, nuzzling it. “Ciel, I thought I told you to only call me that when we’re in class.” he muttered, voice muffled slightly by the teen’s shirt.

The corners of Ciel’s lips lifted in a small smile, and he combed his fingers through his ebony hair. “Right... but I can call you professor, whenever I want.” he teased, “You are, after all, my Trig professor.” 

“True- but at home... you call me by my name.” he insisted, crimson eyes flicking up at the boy.

Ciel rolled his eyes, sighing. “Fine, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled, moving up to peck Ciel’s full lips. He stood, leaning down to place another kiss to his forehead; “Much better.” he murmured.

Ciel rolled his eyes, turning back to the paper he had been working on; Sebastian had always had nice handwriting, almost like print. Ciel’s handwriting, however, was chicken-scratch- only readable if he really wanted it to be. Math was about the only thing that anyone could clearly see him work through without asking.

Ciel tapped his temple with the lead pencil in his fingers, and looked back over his shoulder. “Do you really want me to finish this, or...?”

“Finish it,” Sebastian automatically said, “Never leave your work unfinished, or abandoned...” he quirked a small smile, crossing his arms as he moved to lean against the dining room table. “... I like seeing you working- they way you concentrate is absolutely addicting.”

Ciel snorted, shaking his head, a smile playing his lips as he worked through the last problem. As he worked, he indeed felt Sebastian’s eyes on him, and even more so when he felt his hot breath on his shoulder.

dressed only in a black wife-beater and plain white boxers, he turned, quirking his eyebrow as he finished the problem with a single flick of his pencil- not even looking as he wrote the final number.

“Yes? Can I help you?” he asked, secretly loving the close proximity.

“Mmm, I think you can.” Sebastian said huskily, moving behind the boy, and resting his head on his shoulder. He kissed his neck, and lapped at the skin with his soft tongue. Ciel groaned appreciatively, tilting his head to the side to allow better access.

Sebastian smirked, hands wandering down his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath the shirt. He practically purred when Sebastian’s knuckles grazed across his boxers, eliciting a moan from deep in his throat.

“Did I solve the problem right, then?” he asked, voice strained.

“Yes, like always, Ciel...” Sebastian groaned, not even looking at the paper; he violently pulled the chair out, and spun it around so that Ciel was facing him. 

Ciel smirked down at the man, hand running down to cup Sebastian’s hand, encouraging his touch with a small roll of his hips up into the palm.

“Do I get a reward, now?”

“Mmm... doing a problem without learning it first? I think yes.” he answered huskily. 

Sebastian worked his shirt up, pulling it up and over his head, and attacked his neck. Ciel moaned, hands flying to his shoulders, biting his lip to prevent even louder noises.

Sebastian worked him so perfectly that he had him in shambles with a single touch. 

Ciel palmed at his shirt, wanting it off, but not quite succeeding; Sebastian growled irritably, yanking down Ciel’s boxers. 

“You’re mine.” he breathed, pulling away and leaving angry red marks along his collar bone. Ciel whimpered, digging his fingers through his hair and pulling him close.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Ciel asked huskily, “It’s nearly nine... and there’s school tomor-”

Sebastian silenced the teen with his lips, wrapping Ciel’s legs around his waist, and standing.

Unlike Ciel, Sebastian was still fully clothed, save his suit-jacket, and black tie. 

“Tomorrow is tomorrow - Today you’re mine.” he said in a hushed whisper, suckling on his Adam’s apple.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck, and tilted his chin up. When the man worked his way up to his lips again, Ciel groaned. “I love you so fucking much, Sebastian...” he breathed into his mouth.

Sebastian grunted in agreement, busy with his mouth to say the words - though he meant every single action with love.

He stumbled to their bedroom, forgetting Ciel’s clothes and homework back in the kitchen, and slammed him against the bed.

Ciel moaned loudly, suckling on the man’s tongue, once again pawing at Sebastian’s clothes; this time he was successful, able to slowly unbutton each button of the white dress-shirt while he busied Sebastian’s hips with his own, grinding upward.

“Do it - fuck me hard.” he said raggedly, shouldering off Sebastian’s shirt, and tugging at his belt loops.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, moaning in satisfaction; he pulled his own trousers off, flinging them across the room, and attacking the boy’s neck roughly. His boxers were roughly shoved off by Ciel, who was more than desperate to feel the man, once more, inside of him.

Sebastian, knowing full well that the boy was beyond ready, shoved three of his digits inside the male all at once. 

Ciel arched his back, exposing his throat as he moaned loudly, getting off on how rough, yet gentle this beautiful man above him was being. Sebastian cupped the teen’s chin with his free hand, and growled teasingly, locking their lips together. 

Tongues rolled, and jaws dropped as Sebastian thrust his fingers in and out of his student, swallowing each moan that managed to escape the confines of that hot mouth. The man withdrew his fingers, then, and took up the teen’s member, pumping the organ instead, and kissed out of his mouth.

“Hah, Sebastian...” Ciel groaned, unable to help thrusting up into Sebastian’s skillful fingers; his arms snaked up, and found purchase around his neck. His breathing became ragged, and uneven as his sinful fingers slipped over the tip of his member, touching the pooling liquid.

With a smirk, and an excited growl, Sebastian kissed out of his mouth, suckling along his jaw, and dragging his lips along the expanse of his neck. 

“You like that?” Sebastian teased, breathless, “What if it was my mouth down there, instead of my hand?”

Ciel reached down, and cupped Sebastian’s chin, squeezing his cheeks slightly, and forcing his eyes to meet his. “I’d fuck your mouth,” he breathed, not breaking eye contact.

Sebastian let out a moan, tongue darting out to touch Ciel’s fingers; the male squeaked, retracting his hand, and allowing the crazed man to skip towards his arousal, removing his hand.

“Fuck - I want to taste you so bad.” Sebastian whined. 

He kissed the pooling liquid at Ciel’s tip, and the teen shuddered, turning his head away, and biting the back of his hand at the intense heat coursing through his body at the action.

Sebastian dipped his head, lapping up the liquid, and suckling the tip. 

Ciel whimpered, and bucked his hips up. His slender fingers grasped the man’s bare shoulders, eyes closed, and encouraging him with soft moans. What his professor did to his body... was unreal. It was like he’d been sent to Heaven to enjoy the finest luxury there was... and the man never held back, either. He had the bruises to prove their intense love making, and he was proud of them.

Taking the teen fully into his mouth, nose brushing the course hair at the base, Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, sucking lewdly, tongue exploring every ridge this beautiful boy had. He had so many opportunities to explore this breath-taking organ, and yet he felt he always found something new. Ciel was never the same each time, but he never got tired of it. The moans that the student let fall from those sinful lips captured him in such a way that had him crawling back for more - he’d learned that the hard way when the mischievous teen had lured him in with his sweet, velvety voice one morning before school had started, and he ended up taking the male right over the desk.

He never regretted that moment.

Ciel cried out as his professor took him completely, sucking him so good he nearly came right there - and his legs shook in response to that need. He held himself back, loving how glorious and god-like the man looked when he went down on him, though, the man was far more breathtaking when he was panting, on top of him, draining every last drop inside of him; the mere thought had him moaning, retracting a hand to brush over his chest.

Sebastian abruptly pulled away from the rapidly-leaking arousal, kissing the liquid that slid down the shaft of his aching cock, and smirked. With a small kiss to his abdomen, the professor couldn’t suppress a shiver of excitement. 

The boy didn’t need to be prepared any further- he liked it rough, and that was just the way Sebastian liked it, too.

Though they had yet to fuck sentimentally, he reserved that time for a later date- if there would ever be a time, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. 

Ciel pushed himself onto his elbows, staring intently down at the man as he rubbed himself - all it took, it seemed, was for Sebastian to glance at how unraveled, and how undone the male was in order for his arousal to become slick with his own desire.

The hot-and-bothered male gripped the younger’s hips hard, yanking him towards him. 

“Are you ready...?” He breathed hotly.

Ciel whimpered, and rolled his hips, desperate for contact. “I-is that even a question?” he hissed, fingers digging into his forearms. 

“Fuck me, Sebastian Michaelis.”

A shiver ran down his spine, and he growled low in his throat at the use of his full name, and he immediately slammed into the younger, latching onto his neck.

Ciel cried out, arms flying around the older’s neck, tilting his own slightly to give him better access. He panted with effort, grinding down on the older’s cock, encouraging him to move with another loud moan.

Sebastian instantly began moving, unable to help fucking the boy senseless - he was so tight, and his walls so smooth that it took an incredible amount of effort not to come right away. He wasted no time in searching for that one spot inside of the teen, suckling and grazing his teeth across the junction of his neck. 

“I want you screaming my name, “ Sebastian growled into the boy’s ear, dangerously. “No ‘Professor’ shit, like last time.” he added, slamming up into the boy.

The shrill cry that exited that hot throat was music to the professor’s ears, and the teen’s arms tightened around him.

“Fuck - alright-!” Ciel cried out, resting his temple in the raven locks of his lover.

Sebastian smirked, and pulled him into his arms, wrapping them around his lower back, bare chest brushing against bare chest as hot moans escaped their lips.

Ciel couldn’t help but lift himself up and slam down against each thrust that was doled out to him, crying out loudly as his prostate was brutally hit repeatedly. He bounced mindlessly, panting, head fallen back as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Fuck, Sebastian!” Ciel hissed loudly, fingers wandering up and down the broad back as he scrambled for purchase.

His equilibrium was thrown off completely when Sebastian slammed him onto the bed without warning, thrusting faster than he had managed to before, his inner animal beginning to show as he ravaged the boy completely. Slender fingers dug into his ashen hair, and lips crashed against each other, frantically searching, the intensity of emotion passed from one to the other incomprehensible to any outsider, regardless of how well they were known. 

Ciel’s bruised lips were pried apart, tongue darting out to roll against the other’s, heads tilting in every direction as if they were unable to find the correct position that felt just right.

“Fuck,” Sebastian breathed, slamming repeatedly into the younger. “Can- Can I come inside you?” he asked frantically, breathless, and pulling away from the heated kiss.

“Already?” Ciel mused, but when Sebastian gave a particular hard thrust against his prostate, he couldn’t say no - he had come over their chests in that moment, unable to hold back any longer.

That was one thing, Ciel thought, he loved about Sebastian. He asked. Even though Sebastian was always forceful, and always controlling, and god-like, and perfect in every way... what made it better was that he always asked for the things he wasn’t sure about.

Ciel didn’t entirely know why he was so insecure about this particular thing... but each time, he would, whole-heartedly, encourage it.

“Do it- fuck. Sebastian, Jesus.” He clawed at the man’s freshly-showered back, unsure if he drew blood, but not entirely caring in the moment. He wanted to feel the heat trickling in, alongside the pulse of his lover’s remnants. 

“Fuck, Ciel,” Sebastian moaned into his ear, trembling, and finally releasing inside of the beautiful creature below him. 

He gave a few more unsteady thrusts, riding out his orgasm, but not entirely caring as he pulled out completely, smirking down at his lover.

“You came prematurely,” Sebastian teased softly; as he talked, his lips brushed against Ciel’s chapped ones, and he licked them slowly.

“You distracted me.” Ciel pouted, but immediately opened his mouth to the muscle, craning his neck up to envelope it with his mouth, and connect their lips.

The gesture had been soft, though still heated somewhat from their previous exercise. Not that either really minded, but the kiss became more... passionate. It was like they were intoxicated by the other, needing and feeling as if it were unreal, as if this was just some fantasy in a dream.

It was rare that they ever stayed awake right after fucking, but this... was different.

The kiss led to Sebastian slowly pulling out of the teen, pulling him to his chest tightly, lip-lock remaining, as if he were scared to let go. As if he were to let go... and the male would vanish. 

Ciel was the one to finally break the kiss, breathless as it had been out of the blue. He hadn’t expected the kiss to be so drawn out, but he didn’t mind. It was nice, and always welcome.

“I love you... don’t forget that. Ever.” Sebastian spoke into his ear.

“I haven’t forgotten - you won’t let me.” Ciel assured, nimble fingers snaking their way up to cup Sebastian’s cheek. 

The male cupped his hand over the boy’s own, leaning into the touch, and sighing. He brought their foreheads together in a small embrace, arm resting comfortably on the student’s naked hip. 

“...as long as you’re holding me at the end of the day... I have no complaints.” Ciel added, brushing his lips gently against Sebastian’s. 

He grunted softly, burying his face into his students neck, and lacing their legs. With a gentle tug of the sheets, the two lovers were under them, holding each other in an embrace completely natural to them, each never moving away from the other.

 

\--

 

“Ciel, get up.” a husky voice breathed into the male’s ear.

Ciel blinked open his eyes, finding the bed all but vacant, but a figure towering over him, leaning down to whisper gently into his ear.

Ciel rolled over, facing the freshly-shaven and showered man he called his lover. He never ceased to take his breath away as he stood comfortably in his suit. It was wrinkle free, and for a moment Ciel honestly debated whether he should add wrinkles himself... but he looked like he was ready to walk out the door...

Ciel rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, eyes blurry with sleep. “Mmm- why?” he groaned, snuggling down into he covers.

“Class, Ciel. I tried to reach you on your cell this morning... but it was off. I had to leave school to come get you, now get up.” Sebastian murmured, kissing the teen’s lips.

Ciel’s eyes widened slightly, and his brows furrowed in concern. He threw back the covers worriedly, combing his ashen-hair with his fingers, and stumbling to his dresser.

“How- how long was I sleeping in for?” he asked concerned.

Trig was his second class of the day... sometimes he had others, but only on certain days... sometimes it was just his Trig class, and sometimes it was both Trig and Psychology - one of which he hated the most.

Sebastian ran a worried hand through his hair, trying to remember the student’s schedule.

“I... don’t know. I didn’t expect you’d be sleeping.” he answered, pacing as Ciel scrambled around the room to fix himself.

“It’s a Thursday...” He said slowly, “Don’t you... have Psychology before Trig?” he asked.

A loud ‘Shit!” was heard from the other room when Ciel had disappeared into the master bathroom to brush his teeth. A second later, upon his reappearance, He threw a towel at Sebastian.

“I am so fucked.” He cursed, running to the edge of the bed to lace up his combat boots.

He was dressed neatly in school uniform, as it was custom, but he was able to bend the rules slightly for the shoes... he found he could not part with the boots to save his life. He looked rather odd... but he didn’t care. Sebastian liked them, and that was all that really mattered.

“Why?” Sebastian asked, curious as to Ciel’s sudden... odd behavior.

He never swore, really, unless he was getting fucked... or he was in serious trouble. He was only witness to the former.

Eyebrow raised, Sebastian watched the younger’s fretful movements as they jerked one way to another, frantically searching for the things he needed - to which Sebastian gripped the teen’s wrist tightly, pulling him to his body, and holding him closely.

“Calm yourself, Ciel.” he breathed soothingly into the male’s ear, holding him in place.

Ciel felt rather frustrated at how he was so incredibly late, and overwhelmed he was, but when the gesture was heart-felt, he couldn’t help but respond. He wrapped his arms around the male’s back, holding him closely, and nuzzling his chest.

“I missed Faustus’ class.” Ciel sighed, “I’ll get an ear-full - I’m not supposed to miss a single day of his class...”

“You’ve missed my class a couple of times,” Sebastian responded, “So have others... It isn’t a big deal - you’re the ones that sign up and pay out of pocket for these classes... if you want to waste away your money, then by all means... How is Claude’s class any different?” 

Ciel groaned, “It’s not so much a rule as it is a guideline... Professor Faustus told us all at the beginning of the year that he would hand out tests to the people that skip class that day - and the test is always over the things you weren’t there for. You have to scramble for notes, and It’s extremely hard for me because, well, you know...” he trailed off, voice slightly muffled by his shirt. “No one really likes me in that class... I don’t have friends who are willing to save my ass - So I have to take an F... which really impacts my grade. I don’t want to fail his class...”

“You won’t fail, Ciel. I’ll help you.” Sebastian answered softly. He squeezed the male tighter for a moment, and then let go, pushing the male away by his shoulders, and looking into his sapphire eyes.

“I’ll keep you above the water, okay?” He said soothingly, “For now, though, we should be getting to class - and I want you to focus on studying for his class for now... okay? You know the stuff I’m teaching today already - you did it last night, remember?” he reminded gently. “I have complete faith in your mad mathematician skills... study the psychology book if you must.”

With a soft nod, and a heated kiss between desperate lips, the two were on the move.

Sebastian kept his hand pressed to the boy’s lower back, always near, and always protective... but he could never be seen.

As soon as the door to the apartment opened, both of their auras shifted, and Sebastian’s fingers detached from the student’s back.

The professor glided ahead, moving swiftly through the gathering crowd around them - no one ever noticed their swift exit from the same apartment, and if ever someone did... things would honestly get nasty, but it would always work out in the end.

A quick flick of Sebastian’s wrist had Ciel trailing behind him, close enough for their hands to brush against one another, but casual enough to seem as if they were merely walking side by side.

“You still don’t want to...?” Ciel breathed.

“No. Not until you’re out of my class.” Sebastian answered, looking anywhere but towards the younger.

“Alright, but be careful... You can’t make me sit up in the front like you did last time... You almost attacked me right in the middle of class.”

“I’m sorry - I was trying to control myself, but you have no idea how tempting you are up close.”

Ciel smirked, finger lifting slightly to feel the back of his hand. Oh how he desperately wished they could lace fingers... or lock lips in public without a care...

But Sebastian had made it clear, the moment they became a couple, that outside of their home, nothing of the sort would be taking place. Unless they were alone, things were very different for the two - Sebastian, always the possessive type, never allowed Ciel to be touched - though, to some degree the male had to let go of his temper. Ciel had male friends, just like he did, and what those friends did was, quite often, drape their arms around the teen, and laugh at stupid things.

Ciel, too, was much the same in this aspect. There was really no logical reason for an adult like Sebastian to be touched so unnecessarily, and he knew quite clearly that his Psychology teacher, Professor Faustus, had quite the crush on Sebastian.

His Sebastian.

“Ciel, stop.” Sebastian hissed quietly, palm on the front of the classroom door. 

Ciel hadn’t realized that he’d been trying to hold his professor’s hand the entire walk - he was sure that next to no one saw... but speculation was already running around the classroom of their hidden relationship, and the whole reason why Sebastian had set the rule in place was to prevent harassment. 

Being openly gay was practically unheard of at this particular school, so like all of the other secretly gay people, words were often left unsaid, and interaction kept to an absolute minimum. If Ciel wasn’t careful, he’d be bombarded by random people, some curious... and some violent. The same rule applied to Sebastian, though he’d probably get it worse, as he was the teacher, and responsible adult in this equation. He was never without rumors, and his cold stare was absolutely chilling... for most people. Ciel got quite turned on by his piercing crimson gaze. 

“Sorry,” he whispered softly.

The teen ducked around the corner, away from the classroom door so that Ciel wouldn’t be seen with the man. He’d race in at the last bell, which would be in a minute or so...

A firm ‘Get out your books’ was heard from within the walls, and inwardly he shivered at the commanding tone, and chewed his bottom lip. He waited nervously for the final bell to ring, and when it sounded, he immediately burst forth, yanking the doors open, pretending to gasp for breath.

“Phantomhive...” Sebastian said rather coldly, “Late again?”

“Alarm... didn’t... go... off...” He breathed raggedly for effect.

“Fine. Take a seat, and get out your book.”

With a curt nod, snickers were heard from the class, and as he traveled up the steps, Sebastian barked sharply, slapping the board with his palm. 

“We’re learning this today,” Sebastian said sharply.

Frowning, Ciel sat in the isle seat closest to the back. Instead of pulling out his Trig book like Sebastian had said, his mind wandered back to what he had said before. He wanted him to work on Psychology... he’d already conquered this type of math before, so he was safe. 

Bringing out the book, he zoned out, diving into the depths of the dominant and submissive personality types.

Dominant humans were almost always male, simply by their social status in society, and their necessity to want to control everything. More often than not, they were raised in such a manor, taking on their father as a role model, and other adult males until they, too, have reached adulthood. Though it wasn’t always the case, males could be rather submissive, too. It often occurred when their significant other took on the dominant role in the house hold, or it could just be that their mother’s frail nature, and kind heart were what they preferred. Women were, for the most part, submissive, as their mother’s were- 

“Phantomhive,” a cool, edgy voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up from his psychology book, and the whispers from around his general area allowed him the slow realization that they all had informed Sebastian of his inattention. 

“This problem on the board... think you can do it?” Sebastian challenged, though, his eyes pleaded with the teen to remember what he had done last night. It was the exact same problem.

Ciel could do this.

Ciel glared at his neighbor, and stood, closing his psychology book, and standing. He hesitantly made his way down the long stair, eyes gravitating towards him.

The whispers started again, and the chuckles. He never gathered quite why. 

Sebastian slapped the Expo marker into his hand, standing a bit away from him, but hand caressing his shoulder.

The teen quirked a glance up at the male, but Sebastian stared intently at the board, waiting for him to continue; the palm resting so gently on his shoulder made him shiver in delight, and he bit his lip.

Sebastian’s gaze flickered towards him, and his thumb ran up the base of his neck, over his pale, bare skin, and his lower lip trembled, wanting to moan, but knowing better than to.

His arm lifted shakily, and he began working the problem out; the whispers only increased in volume, until Sebastian hissed for them to be quiet. 

As each flick of the pen caused Sebastian to growl softly in the back of his throat, he leaned down, and whispered into the male’s ear as he finished.

“I want to fuck you so hard right now.” he breathed.

Ciel’s face instantly flushed, and he bit his lip. “I’d like to see you try.” he shot back softly.

Sebastian’s heart beat rapidly, and he looked back at the board; it was completely correct in every sense, and Sebastian praised the small male.

“Come sit in the front,” Sebastian added, “I’d like you to pay closer attention.” 

Ciel’s eyes darted towards the professor, eyes mischievous, and quirking a half-smile that only Sebastian could see.

“Yes, Professor.” he commented.

He snatched up his Psychology book up, grabbing his bag and pencil, and sliding down the the front.

“Where.” 

“There.” Sebastian pointed towards the only vacant desk with empty seats between. 

“Very well,” he said coolly, placing his things on the desk.

He wasn’t even able to sit down when Sebastian stepped closer to him - closer than he probably should have, draping his body partially over his back. “Get in trouble in ten minutes. Ten minutes is all I can stand.” He moaned softly into his ear.

Ciel ducked away from him, sitting down neatly; the contact was quick, and already Ciel was rolling his eyes. Still, the deep, husky voice remained with him, and he bit his lip as Sebastian continued his lecture.

He reopened his book on psychology, cheek resting in his palm, continuing reading where he left off.

He couldn’t concentrate - Sebastian kept glancing at him as if he wanted to eat him whole - which, wasn’t far from the truth. He wanted to be eaten... and so bad, too. He felt himself harden inside his pants when Sebastian bent over slightly to work a little lower on the board, those hips peeking just barely from underneath that tight shirt...

He swiveled around, and looked point blank into Ciel’s staring eyes - he felt like a deer caught in head lights - he wasn’t technically supposed to be ogling his teacher’s body, but really... he couldn’t help it. His professor was perfect; he loved to watch the way those powerful back muscles rippled as they stretched and moved, and those long, slender hands... those hands... those fingers... had been on the teen’s body. Had been inside him, and suckled on. He bit his lip in excitement when a rather small bulge begun to form inside the older’s pants, and he couldn’t help but let his hand fall into his lap, palm rubbing his aching member seductively, yet secretly. 

When Sebastian turned around to scribble information on the white board, he felt a presence next to him, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

It was Alois Trancy... he was the only one beside Claude that knew the two were in a relationship - in fact, Alois wanted him.

“What’re you doing there, Ciel?” He breathed, watching as the equation was scribbled up onto the white board. 

“Nothing concerning you.” He hissed under his breath, trying to concentrate on the scrambled words on the page, and trying to calm his rather aching member protruding from his pants. His heart was racing a million miles a minute - Sebastian didn’t know of Alois’ desire for him, and he wouldn’t ever tell him, either. It was dangerous ground he was treading already - since Alois knew about it, trouble was sure to follow... he held the highest threat to Sebastian’s job, as well as Ciel’s enrollment in this school. The only reason he was here was because of a mathematical scholarship... If he was taken out, he’d have to go to community college, and that was by no means the correct pace for him. It was too slow... but he could handle it - he only put up with Alois’ gestures and comments for Sebastian’s sake. Sebastian loved his job at this pristine academy, and if he were to lose his job... well, it would just be downward spiral from there. Alois only had this leverage because his father was the one that owned the academy they were currently in.

“Really? But... that isn’t your Trigonometry book... that’s you Psychology book... now, tell me... why would such a good student like you be reading that in one of your favorite classes?” 

Ciel looked at the male rather uncomfortably, and it wasn’t until Alois’ hand tickled the hem of his pants that he jerked upward, siting rigid, staring intently at the board as his secret lover continued his lecture.

“Get your hand off, Alois.” Ciel hissed, “Or I will call you out for what you are.” he threatened dangerously.

“Oh? Would you?” Alois teased, leaning in to lick the shell of his ear. Ciel winced, trying to lean away from the male. “I don’t think you will... unless you want to remain in this school.” He said in a small growl. His fingers wandered further down, slipping into his boxers, and massaging the teen’s aching member gently with small flicks of his thumb.

He shook from the attention, panting softly, and looking at the back of his lover’s head. He urged him to turn around... to see the close proximity of unwanted attention... but he couldn’t risk calling out. 

This was all wrong - Sebastian was the one supposed to be giving him attention.

 

Please, please... He urged in his thoughts, but to no avail.

Then, it was when he looked at the clock that he realized that he needed to make trouble... how could he do that? How could he get Alois to stop touching him?

Biting his lip especially hard, he shoved the Psychology book off the desk, letting the cover of the book clap loudly onto the classroom floor. The clap of book and floor was so loud, in fact, that it made even Sebastian jump, swiveling around quickly.

Alois was away from him in an instant, back into his own seat. 

“Sorry...” He said, breaking the silence that followed the thunder-clap of the book.

Sebastian picked the book up, narrowing his eyes. All eyes in the room were now on Sebastian, and on Ciel - not that he really minded... 

“Psychology?” Sebastian said sternly, letting the book thump onto his desk.

“I think you have the wrong class, slick. Wait outside the class for me.” He said, eyes cold, but somewhat apologetic.

Ciel instantly scrambled for his things, glancing only briefly at a grimacing Alois.

“Your assignment is this...” Sebastian finished, scribbling a bunch of numbers onto the board - the class gave a loud sigh of frustration as he stepped out into the barren hallway. 

The professor’s voice was muffled as he continued speaking for a few moments, and then slipping out of the class himself.

“Rather loud... but that works.” Sebastian commented; He leaned in to take Ciel’s lips, but the teen turned his head away, tugging at the male’s hands instead, guiding him away from the classroom door.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian breathed, kneeling down in front of him, and looking up apologetically. “You know I didn’t mean any of that-”

“I know...” He breathed.

He knelt down, too, and threw his arms around the older, burying his face into his neck. “He... he touched me...” He said softly, tensing slightly when the truth slipped out.

The professor tensed incredibly, all of those powerful muscles straining, and bulging slightly from his lean body. “Who... no one was next to you before you came to the front... was it Stanley? Packer?” He asked worriedly, growl rising in the back of his throat. “Where did they touch you?” he asked. 

Ciel pulled away, and placed an innocent kiss to the man’s frowning, pallid lips. “Alois... Alois Trancy.” he mumbled softly, sapphire eyes meeting crimson. Delicately, shivering slightly, forehead pressed to his, his fingers found Sebastian’s long, slender fingers, and moved them. He pressed them to his abdomen, below his navel, and finally rested them on top of his cock.

Sebastian breathed harshly, biting his lip so hard that the teen could see blood drawn; he instantly lapped up the blood from his lip, and whined softly. “Can... the day be almost over?” he asked.

“It is almost over, Ciel. Have you not been paying attention to the clock? It’s only a two hour class...” 

Sebastian ran his thumb across the clothing protecting the member, and sighed softly. Alois Trancy... there wasn’t really much he could do...

“It’s... alright... I guess...” the professor answered softly, kissing his cheek. “Even if he just grazed it, it’s-”

“No, Sebastian.” Ciel cut him off, using his name inside the school. He’d never done that before - but then again, he’d never been this serious before. He normally wouldn’t dare call him by his first name just in case someone over heard.

“He touched me here,” Ciel cupped Sebastian’s fingers, and leaned forward, gently working the slender, perfect digits into his boxers to grip his naked cock.

Sebastian drew in a sharp breath - the teen was unsure if it was from shock, or just the feel of how hard he had gotten in that second just because his lover was touching him in one of his favorite places in public.

Sebastian couldn’t help but wrap his fingers completely around the organ, and give it a slow pump. The teen automatically moaned, pressing further into that hot body, and rolling his hips, becoming hard.

“He touched you... like this?” he asked softly.

“Y-yes...” Ciel gasped softly, throwing his head back, supporting his body onto the male’s shoulders as he leaned into him.

“I’m going to have a word with his father.” Sebastian said in a low growl, trailing his lips up Ciel’s shoulder, and suckled on his Adam’s apple.

“Fuck - no one’s allowed to touch you like this. I told you that.” He cursed under his breath, moaning softly as he continued to pump the teen’s member.

“O-only you can g-get me this hard.” he gasped out, hugging the man to him, “I-if you talk to his f-father, he’s going to tell on you and I... y-you’ll lose your job...I’ll be transferred...” he breathed.

Sebastian pulled away sharply; he looked positively outraged by this fact, except... it wasn’t about the fact at all.

“How long has he been holding this over your head?!” He said, pulling away from the male completely.

Ciel whined at the absence of the older’s heated hand, and merely clung to him instead, head falling on his shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“It... does it matter?”

“Yes!” Sebastian snarled dangerously.

Ciel winced, and looked down. Not good. 

The teen bit his lip nervously, falling silent for a few moments, and contenting himself to breathe in the male’s scent while it still lingered - even if the man was practically foaming at the mouth.

“A... a few months...” He whispered, barely audible.

Sebastian instantly snarled, standing up onto his feet; Ciel clung to his neck with a yelp as he was swung into the air like a rag doll.

 

“You’ve let him touch you for months, and you never told me?!” Sebastian howled in outrage - even though he was angry, he cradled the being to his chest, and kissed his neck. “Words - I’m going to have stern words with you... and him. In fact - I’m calling him out right now.” he hissed lowly, letting the student fall from his grasp.

Ciel stumbled as the male pulled sharply away from him, and almost fell, had the wall not been directly beside him for instant support.

 

“Alois Trancy - Out. Now.” Sebastian hissed into the classroom, booming voice echoing around the inside so loud that even he could hear it from the outside.

He shivered at the commanding tone, and he bit his lip - it was like he was reading... Sebastian was the dominant one in this relationship... fiercely protective, and controlling... and he, the submissive - if only at times. He rather liked being taken by the male, and filled with his essence. 

In mere moments, the teen was accompanied by his secret lover, as well as the blonde violator. 

He shrunk to Sebastian’s side, wrapping his arms instinctively around his waist from behind, and peering out from behind the large bicep.

“What.” Alois said, crossing his arms, chin stuck out as he leaned against the wall with one foot.

“Don’t you ever touch Ciel - you hear me?” Sebastian snarled, practically foaming at the mouth, “I swear to God, if you lay so much as a finger on him again-”

“I can do what I want, thank you.” Alois shot back, cutting the male off.

The teen could practically feel the fire ready to spurt forth from that delectable mouth, and he squeezed his waist comfortingly.

“Sebastian, shh..”

“From tomorrow forward, I will see to it that you two will never come into contact. Ever. And if I have to talk to your father about this, then so be it.” Sebastian threatened, holding back like restrained guard dog.

“I can get you fired, you realize that, don’t you? courting a student... having sex with him... how lewd and inappropriate.”

“Hey!” Ciel growled from behind him, “It’s our life, and our relationship - there’s nothing lewd or inappropriate about it - it’s a relationship.” 

Sebastian gently massaged the back of Ciel’s hand with his thumb, letting it lazily drift back and forth across his skin. 

“What’s to stop me from going back into the classroom and telling everyone that ‘Professor Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive are fucking’? Hmm?”

“You wouldn’t dare...” Sebastian snarled.

“Would - watch me.” Alois shot back, pushing himself off the wall, and rounding the corner. 

In a matter of seconds, Sebastian had tore himself away from Ciel’s light hold, and gripped the other’s ear harshly, dragging him backward. 

Lots of ‘Ow’s’ followed the gesture, and with a ruffle of ashen hair, and a quick peck, Sebastian dragged the poor blonde down the hallway, spitting furiously at the male, and cursing.

Ciel was left, stunned, and slightly concerned... but then, he began to realize... it didn’t matter.

Sebastian was clearly unaffected by Alois’ threat, and took care of the problem... perhaps he should have brought the matter to him sooner.

 

\---

 

Ciel gripped his ‘Psychology’ book in his hand; it was open, and he scanned each page quickly enough. It had been hours since Sebastian had disappeared with the blonde male, and hours since class had gotten out. He stood inside the classroom, back against the white board. 

This content wasn’t getting any easier, but it didn’t get much harder, either. Sebastian might be able to help him with this.

His head snapped up when the door to the classroom opened and closed, and he sighed in relief when he saw his lover standing, smile gracing his pallid lips, by the desk.

“Come here,” Sebastian said in a soft voice.

Ciel instantly dropped his bag, and set his open book onto the professor’s desk, shooting straight into the male’s open arms, and sighing in content at the warmth.

“Sebast- Professor...” he breathed.

“Sebastian, Ciel” he corrected, “Just Sebastian from now on, okay?”

He looked up, quirking an eyebrow, but before he could ask a single question, he was slammed onto the top of the desk, pencils and papers flying every which way.

“Se-bastian...” he panted, fingers gliding up those powerful shoulders, and wrapping around the nape of his neck.

The lean man pushed himself between the younger’s legs, pulling himself over the male, and breathing hotly into his ear. “Tell me every single place... he’s ever touched you.” 

Astonished, Ciel bit his lip, “W-why? It’s in the past...” he said coolly.

“It isn’t - you’re mine, and I’m going to cleanse you.” he said, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss, lapping at the tiny, pink lips, and moaning softly.

The teen groaned softly, letting his body relax into the desk, and letting his legs snake around his waist.

“Mmmm- Fine.” he breathed softly. He withdrew his fingers from around Sebastian’s neck, and touched both sides of his neck.

almost instantaneously his wrists were moved to the side, and his neck was suckled on, hickey covering hickey as he worked his way around, even managing to suckle on his Adam’s apple for effect.

his wrists were let go of a few minutes after his neck was layered with red splotches, and that part of him was deemed ‘clean’.

Ciel carefully lifted the hem of his shirt, and Sebastian said nothing, merely sliding down, and suckling on his abdomen. 

Fuck.

He was getting so hard from all of this attention... he’d never been worked on with his mouth for this long before - and more than anything he was surprised when no one dare come into the classroom. Usually Sebastian had four or five students in for study help - to which Ciel always graciously stayed behind to help with.

“F-fuck, Sebastian.” he whimpered softly, hands wrapping around his neck as the man tugged slightly at the hem of his jeans, revealing coarse, ashen hairs.

“He touched you here, too, didn’t he.” Sebastian stated, tongue flicking out and grazing across the hair.

He worked at unbuttoning the jeans, and shoved his boxers down, kneeling before the desk, and eyeing the beautiful sight before him. His fingers grazed across the erection, teasing the tip only slightly, and then completely enveloping the organ with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, suckling, and moaning softly.

Ciel’s back arched up in response, fingers digging into the talented man’s shoulders, yelping, and throwing his head back.

“F-fuck, Sebastian!” He cried out, bucking his hips up into his mouth. He grit his teeth, whimpering, and panting raggedly.

“F-Fuck me, please.” Ciel leaned up to whisper in his ear; he only received a growl, and the man’s mouth instantly sucked off the organ. “Don’t tempt me when I’m cleaning you, Ciel.”

“B-but...” Ciel moaned softly, taking one hand away to run it under his shirt, feeling his bare skin.

“No - no. Don’t do that.” Sebastian hissed softly, dragging his arm out from under his shirt, and bringing it to his face.

“Alois has probably touched this hand... congratulations you just made your bath a whole lot longer, since now I have to clean here, too.” he groaned, running his hand up the boy’s chest.

Ciel groaned, “Clean me in the shower, Sebastian.” He groaned.

Sebastian breathed harshly, and immediately dipped to the leaking organ. “After I finish cleaning this, then we can go home... and I’ll finish there.” he said with a pout.

He took up the organ again, lapping, and suckling rather slowly. He gripped the base with his slender fingers, pumping the shaft as he worked him; he loved how the male became putty in his hands, and he took great pleasure in milking the teen.

It didn’t take long at all.

He came with a shrill cry, digging his nails into his shoulder deep enough to leave marks for days, and Sebastian eagerly swallowed every last drop of that precious liquid, lapping up the excess drips of his own saliva from the base, as well as any cum that had escaped him.

Ciel was a panting, moaning mess, shirt slightly hitched up from his professor’s wandering hand, and he instantly sat up, tugging at the male’s tie to bring him back up, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“I’m not even done,” Sebastian breathed into the kiss, tugging the teens pants back up, “We’re going home now, so I can finish you - and if anyone dare lay their dirty fingers on you again... you let me know so I can dispose of them.”

With a small squeak, the older hiked the teen into his arms, grabbing his Psychology book and bag, and shoving it into his empty arms.

“Se-Sebastian,” he said worriedly as they approached the door, “What about -” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He breathed, “You’re mine, and since the marks on your neck weren’t the clearest indication of who you belonged to, I want everyone to know that I’m the one you belong to.” he said evenly, crimson eyes flaring with want, and desire.

Ciel snuggled into the man’s neck, and kissed his jaw, “And my grades?”

“Alois’ father understands.” He breathed.

“You- you talked to him?” Ciel asked, slightly worried.

“Yes - so don’t worry.” 

“Nnng... okay.” Ciel said softly, closing his eyes, and allowing himself to be led out.

There were instantly small snickers, but no one dared approach them. A wave of realization seemed to pass through the students, like a ripple effect, which silenced them along with the intensity of the professor’s glare.

Though most of the understanding was due to Alois’ absence, no one said another word, and Ciel and Sebastian were allowed to leave the school grounds safely - though rumors began to start, the two lovers were never interrupted, and never harassed - which was a good thing, considering Ciel never wanted Sebastian to clean him in such a way again; it had been torture, erection plain for hours on end, until, in the remaining light of the day, Sebastian fucked him so unbelievably hard that both male’s couldn’t walk right for a week.

\--

Fin.


End file.
